NICK 2
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: It's a fun snowy day in New Jersey for Kevin Joe Nick and friends. untill things go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Saving Nick

It was in the middle of December in New Jersey and nine year old Joe Jonas was up to his normal winter afternoon routine, sledding down old Barber hill near the pond with his two brothers and some friends. Joe was always the first one down the hill and his older brother Kevin who was eleven was always in the middle somewhere, this year, their younger brother Nick who had just turned six in September was joining them and their friends for the first time, he was sledding down on Kevin's sled in front of him.

Old Barber hill was just down the road from the Jonas house, it belonged to no one, it was just an old Mill, and a lake that had a giant hill that ran down to it. Every winter the boys had a ball sledding or sliding down it. The old mill had been there forever, standing to the side of the hill, it hadn't been used since 1918 but it still stood because of the lake beside it. The lake made a great swimming hole for the boys in the summer, so they didn't have to bother with the crowds at the pool. In the winter, they used it as an ice rink and something to slide on when they ran out of hill.

Joe stood at the top of the hill, they had been there for three hours but none of them were feeling the cold, they were having too much fun. Being the first to slide down as always when starting another round, Joe turned to his brothers and friends, "Drum roll please," he said as he straddled his sled.

"And now, Joseph Jonas will do a jump slide down Barber Hill, gentlemen can he do it?" Kevin said through his cupped gloved hands.

"Yes he can!" the others said together.

Joe laid down on his stomach on the old sled and put his hands underneath the handles and pulled the sled up until the blades were half way off the ground, then he kicked off with his legs causing the sled to go up into an ache before going down, it sped him up so that he stopped right in the middle of the lake instead of the side, it threw out ice chips as the sled blades went over the ice.

"Yes he has done it!" Joe yelled as he got up and ran to the side of the lake and yelled up at group at the top of the hill, "Okay who's next?"

"Alright, I'm coming down," their friend John yelled down to him.

"Alright, it's the amazing ride of John Miller," Their other friend Scott yelled as he gave his little brother a push.

John was only eight so he only made it to the beginning of the ice, but it was still pretty far considering how long the hill was.

"Great slide John," Joe said with a smile running up to him.

"Thanks," John said and then turned to see his brother already sliding down, Scott was twelve so he made it all the way to the middle of the lake like Joe had.

"That was great," John and Joe said together as they ran over to Scott as he got up.

"Thanks," Scott said with a smile.

Joe smiled again looked up the hill at his own brothers, "Hey Kevin, are you going to ride down with Nick again?"

"I was going to but Nick wants to try it solo!" Kevin yelled back, "Just be ready to stop him."

"Alright we're ready," Joe yelled up and Scott and John nodded.

"Okay, now flying solo for the first time, it's Nick Jonas!" Kevin's voice sounded out from up on top.

Nick sat down on the sled like Kevin had shown him and took the ropes into his hands that controlled the directions.

"You scared Nicky?" Joe yelled up to him.

"No way, I'm not scared," Nick yelled back and he told Kevin to push him.

"Alright, and there you go," Kevin said as he pushed his little brother down the hill.

"Yeah, you're looking good Nicky," Joe yelled as he watched Nick come zooming towards them fast, too fast.

Nick was small, too small, and without the added weight of Kevin when he reached the edge of the ice he didn't stop, he just kept right on going. He past the edge of the lake, he past the middle of the lake he almost made it to the other side of the lake before it happened. Crack!!

The ice cracked right as Nick went over it and he fell in, "Help, Kevin, Joe, HELP ME!!" Nick pleaded as he tried to stay above water.

"Hold on Nick, we're coming!" Kevin yelled as he came running down the hill, but before he could get close enough Joe dove into the ice cold water.

"Hold on Nicky I got you, John help, grab his arm," Joe sputtered as he too tried to stay afloat the cold water was not helping him.

John pulled Nick all the way out of the water and rapped his coat around Nick to keep him warm and when he turned back to help Joe, Scott and Kevin were already pulling him out.

"Are you two alright?" Kevin asked as he took off his outer coat and put it over Joe's shoulders.

"We're alright Kevin, just wet and cold," Joe said as drips of water fell from his soaked raven black hair.

"Come on I got to get you two home and get you to a doctor," Kevin said as he helped Joe stand up and lifted Nick into his arms.

"Do you guys need any help getting home?" Scott asked as John appeared again beside him with the sleds.

"No, I think we can make it, but thanks guys, we'll talk to you later," Kevin said as he watched Joe pull the coat closer around him.

"Okay, bye guys," the two brothers said as they walked in the other direction then the Jonas house.

As they started to walk home Joe turned to Kevin, "Kevin-home's good enough for me, don't need the doctor part," though he said this through chattering teeth.

"We'll see what mom and dad have to say about that," Kevin said with a small laugh as he adjusted Nick in his arms just as Joe sneezed, "Bless you."

Joe looked up at Kevin sheepishly, "Thank you."

Kevin smiled as they continued towards their house. He was worried though, Nick still hadn't woken up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen year old Joe Jonas walked slowly through the cemetery to the headstone that he know and loved. He fell onto his knees again and dug at the snow that surrounded Nick's headstone until he could read the years of his brother's life, his whole stone read:

In Loving Memory

Of our son

Nicholas Jerry Jonas

A beloved son and brother

September 16th 1992—December 19th 1998

He rejected that day so much now. His brother only lived 6 years, 3 mouths, and 3 days. He wished he hadn't made such a big deal about going down the hill. He wished he could take it all back. He lost his little brother and missed his big brother. After Nick died Kevin shut himself out of the family, he never started to play the guitar and he never sang after Nick died. He knew that wishing wouldn't change things.

He got down on his knees and prayed- god please keep nick save and happy. It's the one thank that he would he wanted if it had be me. Don't worry about me I'll be fine.

With that Joe got up and walked out of the cemetery.


End file.
